Servers are widely employed for hosting, storing, and distributing software applications, business documents, entertainment files (e.g., audio and video files), and webpages, Modern information technology (IT) infrastructures often involve numerous, remotely located, distributed servers. A single enterprise may utilize servers located on premise, within remote data centers, and/or hosted in “the cloud.” Consequently, managing IT infrastructure has become time consuming, labor intensive, and tedious. IT networks tend to be constantly changing as new servers are brought online and old servers are decommissioned.
A single network may utilize servers having disparate operating systems, which may create a patchwork of management needs. Different servers may be more or less vulnerable to constantly changing security threats depending upon how each is configured. Redundant, incongruous, or legacy server management programs (e.g., scripts) may reside on different servers within the network. Additionally, scheduling tasks on any one server may be difficult, and scheduling individual tasks that utilize multiple servers may be cost-prohibitive or unreliable. Accordingly, there is a need for a server management system that accounts for the distributed nature of modern IT networks. It may therefore be beneficial to provide management tools that allow for ease of access to multiple servers, limit repetitive tasks, execute tasks across various portions of or an entire IT network, allow scripts to be written in a common language, and/or to increase reliability of IT networks.